Adam and the chipmunks : The Clonewars
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: After Adam and his Family got back from there mission Adam Signed up for the Jedi Academy program on Couriscant far far away from the Planet that he's use to he trains to become a Jedi under Obiwan and fight in the clonewars what will happen?readandreview
1. Chapter 1

Adam and the chipmunks : The Clonewars

Chapter 1

Its hard Saying goodbye

As Brittany woke up the next morning she woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and noticed that Adam wasnt there she got up Alvin simon theodore jeanette eleanor jill sheryl charlene and Katy . "Hey you guys Adam's gone but I did here a strange noise last night" Said Brittany while Panicking . "Dont worry Britt hmmm come to think of it he was talking in his room the other day when we got home and now that I think of it he said something about a recording and Building lightsabers but noth- Wait he did leave a recorrding in his room we should check it out and see what it says" Said Jeanette . As Brittany and the others walked into Adam's room they did notice that It was neat as useal but something was missing Adam . They found the recorder and pressed play . _"hey everyone I know this is going to sound weird but here it goes Alvin you have kept me on my toes and thanks to you I had the chance to get into the Music Business Simon you being the Smart one you tought me Stuff about science math and how to build stuff Jeanette same to you ,You gave me hope to ask out your older sister Brittany and I did ,Paul you gave me Mental Strength to carry on and allways Accomplish my Objectives so thank you Eddie on hard times you helped me like when I was nervous to get up in front of the Class and read my report _

_that day you gave me a push on the right Direction . Brittany my Number one Girl you have stuck by my side like …. Glue and I have done the same so I have signed up for the Jedi academy Program off in another Galaxy so dont worry when I get setup I will find a way to contact you Eleanor even you helped me with my school work and had always been there to listen to my insain Rambling and ….. Blubbering when I was feeling the Blues Theodore Same thing . _

_Jill thank you for sticking up for me . Sheryl you always knew what outfits I should were the same with you Britt. _

_Katy you always Found a way to Brighten up my day so thank you . And last mom Dad Thank you for raising me to be the Best son that I can as I say these final words before I leave this Planet and no I'm not going to take my own life I'm going to become a Jedi just like in the TV show Star wars the Clone wars and really see where it goes from there so Thank you all for being there with me Good bye and I hope that you all Love me even when I'm not here " _Brittany Started to cry when she found out that Adam was moving on but she knew in her heart that it was for the best its not like he left her for good did he ? No he knows better than that but still she remembers what he said to her back on the beach .

"_Hey Adam once we nab this Guy what do we do afterwards" Whispered Brittany . _

" _well remember the Jedi Academy signup back when it first came out well I think I'll do it I am going to become a Jedi and Fight in the Clone wars . Dont worry Britt I'll come Back in one piece dont worry I have my Training to rely on Plus I do need to read up on the History of the Jedi and Followup to where they are Now. Britt I will always Love you No matter what you are my Number one girl even if I _

_am a Whole Galaxy Away and in some Temple and working with someone Else I'll always Think of you" Whispered Adam . " Adam thats Sweet of you do you really have it in you to become a Jedi ?" WhisperedBrittany . " Well I dont know but since I have my Military Training to rely on then peiece of Cake Plus I even to Build my own Lightsaber ok so Before we even signed up for the Spy Kids _

_Program I was Building lighsabers and storing them for future references I still have some of the Crystals and some of the Parts for the sabers themselves and I can somehow tap into the Force I can not begin to Explain it not even Alvin knows of my new Powers" Whispered Adam . " Wow thats amazing how long have you kept this a seceret from us" Asked Brittany worriedly . " for Far too long and yea I _

_think its time that I tell everyone only I dont want the Cortezes to listen in which is why we need to wait until they are gone to make our move ok Theodore and Eleanor are going to make Breakfast when they are gone while Alvin Simon Paul Eddie Jeanette Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy ready our Gear and you and me should be ready to lead our Group but we need to do this when they are gone so then I think everyone is ready" Whispered Adam . " Good idea I think everyone must of heard our Conversation espically Alvin but no matter we still need to focus on the mission" Whispered Brittany ._ " Yea he did say something like that he said he was going to become a Jedi and go fight in the Clonewars at least thats what he told me but we shouldnt worry I know Adam he's my only boyfriend and we both love each other I know he wouldnt leave me unless it was for a good reason isnt that right you guys" Asked Brittany . Everyone Nodded so they went to tell Dave and Claire they rushed into Adam's Bedroom and listend to the recording Again and Again until they Understood why he left and Brittany Explained to them that he left to become a Jedi and go fight in the Clonewars. Dave and Claire Exchanged looks before Nodding and Believing there Daughter along with there sons and Daughters and so Adam and the chipmunks were out of the music Business until Adam returned from The Clonewars . But they all got worried that he might not make it . But Dave and Claire were wrong in the past . And So the wait begins its always hard to say goodbye to the person you love when your called into Battle to fight for a cause that you have no clue about .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Boring Hyperspace Jump to Couruscant

While Adam got Settled down in his Temporary Quarters Someone was already there he Turned his head around just enough to see who it was . He got out his twin Sith Sabers that he built and had them ready . " Who are you and what the hell are you doing here these are my Quarters Not yours no beat it or I will get Security in here now Who are you !" Said Adam getting annoyed . " Geeze Calm Down dude I saw Obi wan bring you onto the Twilight so I know that your going to train as a Jedi as for who I am The Names Ahsoka Tano" Said Ahsoka in a Mocking tone. " Oh trying to annoy me yea will you

failed" Replied Adam . " Oh please not like you can even try to mock me I too have been in these Quarters long before you got here so try to lighten up" Said Ahsoka . " Oh fine I might as well get setup ok time to get my laptop setup and make sure that NO one can use it to hack into the Twilights Main Computer" Said Adam .as he got setup shooting Ahoska a Death Glare she just rolled her eyes and ignored him. " Ok that should do it now lets see if this thing actually works" Said Adam as he flipped the switch then turned on the Duel Moniter along with the speakers and then the Laptop along with the hub making sure it had the right connection and it was turned on and plugged in .

" well well it works to go check my mail ok it looks like i'm getting a lot of it now to check the Videos on youtube well well seems im doing quite well alright time to get a new Chapter to my new show" Said Adam . "so Ahsoka isnt it my bad I get spooked when someone dosent tell me that there in my Quarters so I was thinking we could be friends" Asked Adam . " Its ok and yea I do forgive you but you dont need to freak out and your right I should have told you that I was in here so I'm sorry" Said Ahsoka . " So how long till we get to the Jedi Temple?" Asked Adam . " Oh not long but you have training to do mostly about the Force and learining the ways of a lightsaber and how to use one but I can tell that you built them youself so I Think that the councle will take notice of that but anyway they will give you living Arrangments and to top that they will also give you some Furniture to Decorate your house with and they might tell me to bunk with you so that way we can get to know eachother Better but anyway how did you tap into the force like that its mostly Impossible" Said Ahsoka just Stunned .

" Your right it is Impossible but I dont know how I did it" Said Adam Bewildered . " Well you Tired cause you could use some sleep after what that argument we just had so maybe we could catch a Nap both of us" Said Ahsoka . " Good idea I could use a nap , hey there enough room in your bed I could sleep with you?" Asked Adam . Ahsoka Bit her lower lip . "Yea there's Enough room Climb right on in ." Said Ahsoka . Adam . Adam Climbed right into bed and put his Arm around Ahsoka who Blushed a Deep red and put her Arm around Adam .

" So Ahsoka I didnt know that Jedi cant Fall in love but yet it happens Evenualy" Said Adam . " Yea you do have a point well we should keep this From Obiwan and my own Master But how are we going to keep this from our own Masters is going ot be Impossible" Said Ahsoka. As the two Layed in Bed Talking about what would happen since they are going to work together . " So Ahsoka I was thinking if Obi wan found out what are we going to do" Asked Adam. "Dont worry Adam I ve got this Planned you just have to trust me" Said Ahsoka .

" Well I do Trust you but still thou I dont know much about the jedi which is why when we get there I have some reading to do mostly on the Jedi and how far they date back" Said Adam . " Well I might be able to help you out but anyway both you and me have some Training to do when we get to the Jedi Temple of course but we both know that we can pull it off" Said Ahsoka Sweetly . "Thanks Ahsoka but you should know that I have a girlfriend back on earth so you and me cant get into a relationship besides Brittany would be Furious with me and it would end up Bad and yea she would never forgive me for Cheating on her , just so you know" Said Adam .

" I understand and thanks for pointing that out I dont wann end your relationship with this Brittany girl I can tell she means a lot to you and not only that I want the two of you to have a happy relationship together" Said Ahsoka Understandingly . " Thanks cause I have read over the Jedi code and its says that "there is no Emotion there is Peace there is no Death there is the force" at least I tried to qoute it the best way I could" Said Adam . " Thanks and you did your Best to try and qoute the jedi code but thats one of the things that Jedi councle will be Asking you so be ready for that" Said Ahsoka .

" Well anyway yea I did Build all of these Lightsabers all on my own but the Crystals that I found they appeared in the sidewalk and I had to dig alittle harder to get the Crystals out and they Came in all sorts of Colours Red Green Blue Purple Orange Aqua Dark Blue Dark green Black White Dark red Dark Purple so yea and I had to repair the sidewalk before anyone Noticed and I still had some Spare Crystals that even Amplfy the Normal Crystals to give the Sabers more power but I fear it might overload them but it shouldnt be a problem" Said Adam .

" Wow sounds like the Crystals were real and not fake but who in there right mind would accidently drop them in the Cement who in there right mind would do that" Said Ahsoka Puzzled . "Someone who Deals in Rare Jewels and Alien Crystals that Power lightsabers for both Sith and Jedi" Said Adam . " Wow your People back on earth are quite Stupid Not that you and your Family arent its other people on Earth" Said Ahsoka .

" Yea I know where your getting at some of the People Back on earth are Quite Stupid the Only time that they dont have there heads in the Clouds is during War every other time they have there heads in the Clouds mostly during the music Business and not only that the food on earth is yummy trust me the Burgers are way good and so are the French fries and so are the Homemade Potato Chips they are way Better than the Store Bought Chips and even the Homemade Soda which is Better than the soda at the store and Crackers you can really make them than buy them at the Store and Pizza is quite easy that unless you have a Microwave and a way to cook it" Said Adam . And so Adam and Ahsoka Talked and Talked about the Different kinds of food on Earth and on Coursucant and so Adam Seville was going to Become a Jedi under Jedi Master Obi- wan Kenobi and fight in the Clone wars along side Anakin Skywalker PloKoon Mace Windu Master yoda Master Uliminara Aalya Securra and the Rest of the Members of the Jedi Counicle .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Arrival at Coruscant

As the Twilight Merged from hyperspace Ahsoka woke up Adam . " Hey were here and we need to grab something so did your Family pack you anything before you left?" Asked Ahsoka . " Hmm Not that I know of but I am a bit hungery come to think of it but lets get going i'm sure we are in orbit of Coruscant right now but anyway lets get to the Hanger uh care to lead the way I rex never had the time to give me the proper tour so why dont you lead me to the hanger" Said Adam . " Sure I would love to" Said Ahsoka . As Adam and Ahsoka made ther way to the hanger they stopped off at several Locations on the ship before making there way to the hanger where Obiwan was waiting with Commander Cody

and Captain Rex were waiting for them . " Well its about time you two made it Shall we I'm quite sure that Ahsoka Packed up your Stuff and Hauled it here?" Asked Obiwan . " Uh Ahsoka you did Pack up my laptop along with my Duel moniter and Speakers along with my Cables and Packed them Nice and snug Did you ?" Asked Adam . " Yea before we left I made sure to do it and here it is all Nice and snug in its Bag but to be on the safe side I put alittle note in there saying that you Owe me when we get to Coruscant and when we do well lets just say that your going to find out what it is" Said Ahsoka Winking at me . " Right I cant wait to find out so then lets Board this Transport Bound for the Planet"

Said Adam . As the two Boarded the Transport it took off from the Launch Bay and was Speeding toward the Planet and Made its way to the Hanger bay and it Docked. The Pilot Decided to come join the Jedi along with the Padwan along with the Soon to be Padwan they followed the three to the Council Chambers where the Entire Council Conveened . " young Seville Step forward" Adam took two Steps forward " How feel you" Asked Yoda . " I'm Fine quite fine" Said Adam Confidently " Only to Earn a Raised Eye Brow from Mace windu and exchange of looks from the rest of the Council . " Afraid are you?" Asked Yoda " I have no fear" Said Adam with a Narrow of his Eyes . " This Surprised the council something that anyone would say . But Adam Came right out and said it he had no fear of

death of falling from heights or even his life being Threatned . " Very well Your ready to be Trained but one of us is going to choose" Said mace windu . No one wanted to Train him all execpt for one Jedi Master who did want to train him . " I will train the Boy He seems like the Capeable Type I just hope that he doesnt end up like Anakin we dont need two Anakin's right?"Asked Obiwan . " Very well Train him you will Kenobi" Said Yoda . After that the Council Conveened and so Adam's Training was to begin Tomarrow . "

Padwan the Council and I Have made a place for you and Ahsoka to move into take any personal Belongings or anything that you have with you and your Furniture is already Bought all you have to Set it up and your Lightsabers will be safe with Ahsoka which is why I am Handing you your Training Lightsaber Only Use during your Training Never during Combat but later on you can use your own Lightsabers and in which you and Ahsoka had better get going to your house" Said Obiwan . After that he left .

" So Ahsoka what did my master mean by not wanting two Anakin's I dont get it" Said Adam . " in a Nutshell he doesnt want you to turn out like my master hmm speaking of which he must be on assignment and will probably wont return for a few more Days so we have to get to our house in which I might wanna show you the way and I still have your laptop and everything else so dont worry" Said Ahsoka . " So then we had better keep going oh and dont worry I have your Training Lightsaber its clipped to my belt so lets go" Said Ahsoka . " Right then lets go" Replied Adam . As the two Entered there house they made sure that there Furniture was Arranged just Perfectly not wanting to disturb it . " "Well then where should we put my Lightsabers" Said Adam .

" I got it we can put them in the Compartment that they were Designated for" Replied Ahsoka . As Ahsoka put them in order Sith ,Revan Malak Darth Sidous Count Dooku Darth Maul Asajj Ventress Master Vandarr Master Zhar and Master Vrook and The Exils Lightsaber QgiGon Jinn's Savag Opress along with the Crystals and other lightsaber parts and Closed the Compartment and making sure it was locked but only by Ahsoka that way Adam wasnt tempted to get into them and take them all but it was good to get those Crystals out of his back Pocket and His robes needed washing so Ahsoka was Nice to Wash them Herself and they Both Stank so they took a shower together . " Aww I never knew that you felt so soft against me man talk about feeling good that was awesome" Said Adam . " yea I know but still we need to be Catioues espically that you have girlfriend" Cautioned Ahsoka . " Yea your right but still when did the Jedi code say we cant be friends when no ones around" Said Adam . Be we need to get my laptop setup again aww Bingo there's a Desk to set it up"

As Adam took out the Laptop it survived the trip along with the Moniter and so did the Speakers and the Cat 5 Cords along with the power Brick . As Adam Started to set everything up and hooked everything into the power strip . He turned on the Laptop making sure that everything was working and even plugged in the hub and power strip that way everything was going Smoothly Meanwhile Ahsoka was Doing Dinner for tonight . " Well then Lets see if this thing can help me call Brittany I have to tell her that the trip was Sucessful I'm quite sure that she would be Estatic to hear that I am ok" Adam Started to hook up his Communicater to his Laptop and it picked it up quicker And so Adam made his first Holographic call all the way back to earth . " Computer call Brittany's Phone" As the Laptop made several calling clicks a voice was heard .

" Hello" Said Brittany in the other end . " Hey Britt whats up?" Said Adam . " Oh nothing much How was your trip and did you make it to Coruscant alright with out anyone shooting at you from another Spaceship" Asked Brittany Worriedly . " yea I'm Fine and can you see me on the TV and hear me on the phone as well I wann know if this works or not" Said Adam .

" Oh it works I just wanna make sure that everything is ok with you say who's that in the Background ?" Asked Brittany . " Oh thats my Friend and College Ahsoka She's going to be helping me in my Jedi Training plus Obiwan my Master Had the Guts to go before the council told them that he wanted to train me so yea my Training Starts tomarrow in which I cant wait to fight along side Obiwan Anakin Ahsoka and the rest of the Council plus I met Captain rex and Commander Cody and Admrial

Yularin what a Nice guy but things did get off to a rocky Start when I walked into my Quarters and I was sure that a Sith was there but I was wrong it was None other than Ahsoka but we Quickly made up that way the Council and my Master didnt know about it" Said Adam . " Wow I would like to meet your Master sometime" "Well I'm sure you would but I'm going to train to be a Jedi and fight in the war along side the Clone's and get to know them"Said Adam. So Hows Alvin I hope that Jill's Keeping him in his Place?" Asked Adam .

" Oh yea she's keeping him in his place alright Simon and Jeanette are doing fine but Theodore and Eleanor took it the Hardest you know you leaving but Paul Eddie Jill Sheryl Katy and myself are doing the best we can to keep them calm and well so is Alvin of course but we all Miss you and after you left we got out of the music Bussiness cause it wouldnt be the same with out you so Until you return we are staying out of the music Business but I dont know about Alvin he might go solo but we could all be wrong but we really do Miss you and so do Dave and Claire they almost had a HeartAttack when they found out that you left them they started to think that they werent good enough parents to you but we told them that they were unless that they heard it in the recording you left them . But I hope Ahsoka is a good cook for you cause I could learn a few things but I'm glad your Ok anyway were not doing anything here how about you" Asked Brittany . " Oh we are about to have Dinner but not with the other Padwans cause

I figured that they are nothing but Snobby Idiots but somthings never change and get this since there is going to be a Gathering of New Padwans from all over the Galaxy we might as well be there to see whats going on and hey you tell Theodore and Ellie that i'm alright and tell them the good news but anyway Moving on I even got to meet some of the Council Members like Kitfisto Loominara Master Mundi Mace Windu Yoda and a lot more of the Counil and Aparently Anakin is on Assingment for the Council mostly recon in a nutshell its Spying on the Sepies to get some info on what they are doing plus they have Count Dooku Darth Sidious Asajj Ventress and General Grevious and a lot of Battle

Droids and a bunch of Stupid Battle Commanders that dont know a thing about how to command an army of Droids or Clankers as Captain Rex calls them its the same with all Clones but one Day I might make Jedi Master and have a seat on the Council but thats a long way's away so you guys doing anything right now cause I wann find out?" Asked Adam . "Well Theodore and Eleanor are teaching Dave how to cook that way he doesnt waste the food that he just cooked for that night but anyway we too are going to have Dinner and its Pizza say what are you guys Having" Asked Brittany . " oh thats easy Squidd with a Dash of Jelly Juice plus to top it off we are also Haivng Pizza but with Fish on it

Anchovies was It I know you hate Anchovies and squid cause in the past you said that it was Gross well mostly raw but when cooked its Heavenly and Jelly juice Dont ask oh I think that the Dinner is about Ready Look I gotta go But I love you no matter what and you will always Be my number one girl dont forget that" Said Adam Sweetly . " Adam I would never forget not even if they even traded all of the Rubies Diamonds Fancy cars and even all of the Fancy Mansions in the World I could never stop loving you but I will always love you till the ends of the earth" Said Brittany and with that the call was Terrminated . " Well then you ready Dinners ready and you and I both know we are hungery after that long trip" Said Ahsoka . And so Adam and Ahsoka Digged in and ate everybite before having the Cleaning Droid Wash the Dishes and they went off to bed and so Adam's Training would Start Nice and Early .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Training Begins and a look at the past

Adam and Ahsoka woke up the next Morning with a Morning Stretch and a greeting of goodmorning to each other . " Why dont you take your shower first I brought some stuff from home" Said Adam Nicely . " Why thank you so what stuff did you bring?" Asked Ahsoka . " DeOrderent my Electric Tooth Brush ToothPaste and some Handtowels that way we dont walk out of our house Naked and the others laughing at us for it I should know it happened not to long ago and oh yes did my Girlfriend laugh her

head off I wanted to walk to her and slam her head in the wall but I ran back and grabbed good change of clothes and well lets just say that was my Embarrising moment and from that Day forward she would never let me live it down trust me she would tease me about it till I would either walk away or tell her to shutup which would start a fight then always ending up with us just laughing on the floor forgetting about it and going about our day" Adam Said Laughing at the Memory . _I was just coming out of the shower to get a fresh change when Brittany Accidently walked in and saw me Naked her Jaw Nearly Dropped to the floor and her eyes went wide at what she saw .She saw my Abes and how Musculer I was and she wanted me pretty bad but it was either that or just Stand there mouth open Eyes Wide not caring if the door was open but she Snapped out of it and closed the door and walked over to me and Planted one right on my lips not caring if she got wet herself all she cared about was being with me alone in the Bathroom with NO one to Peek in cause that means they would be labled a _

_peeping tom or something . "Brittany what are you Doing here shouldnt you be outside waiting ,but Aruging with you just wont work but I wanted to tell you that your cute when you have your eyes wide staring at me like I'm god or something but not only that I wanted to tell you that maybe we could do this mor often" I Said to her. And her only reply was this . " Adam I didnt mean to walk in on you __taking a shower I am so sorry but your right your my own God and I do love you even though you have the Perfect Butt and Cute Abb's and Nice Mussles but your the right boyfriend but I wanted to let you know that Alvin might be outside and Simon might be Whacking himover the head and Eleanor and Theodore are in the Kitchen doing Lunch and Jill and the others there doing whatever but you need to hurry up and head downstairs I think that you might wanna check out something that the guys and us _

_Girls got you" Said Brittany . As she Kissed me with so much Passion I returned it with as much the same if not more and I gave her ass a Squeeze earning a Moan from here as Much as I wanted her I did have to hurry up and go see what they got for me . And anything with Theodores and Eleanor's Hands must be good though I can do a tad Better I was able to cook Pasta on my own along with Sunny side Eggs top that with Buttered toast I even had a Hand in doing some chicken and Potato Triangles but what I like most was having my hands in it sooner or later Theo is going to teach Alvin how to cook thou I doubt that would happen and Eleanor has been giving me some cooking lessons on how to do Indian Eyes along with doing Homemade Potato Salad and Homemade Icecream _

_Homemade Crackers Soda and even Homebaked Cookies but doing a cake I could not but anyway I ran back into the girls room grabbing a towel to cover myself and Grabbed a Fresh Change of Clothes and Hurried Downstairs . " Adam Glad you could make it I told you we have something for you and we do so here it is your own Personal Cellphone but not only that we even got you an Mp3 player and even that Black Hat that you always Pestered me about and even your own personal Tape Player so you could record your days your thoughts and feelings along with your own Ipad for on the go so since you have a Laptop I was thinking that we would get you a nice cover for it its a picture of us when we _

_first met but all of this is out of love cause we all love you and No one could replace the charm you have let alone the way you treat people like me and even your Family something that even us Sisters __never had when we were working for Ian that guy I swear was a Jerk when he showed his true Colours but yea we had to get out of there or the samething would happen to us like happened to Alvin simon and Theodore Thank Heavens I was able to let Alvin Save me and My sisters before THAT ever happened" said Brittany . " Wow I really dont know what so say right now but I think the right words for this would be Thanks" I replied . _

While Ahsoka was taking her shower Adam was able to setup in the second Bathroom but What he didnt notice is that Ahsoka was relaxing in the shower just thinking about what happened with her and Master plo Koon . Afer he and Ahsoka got out of there seperate shower's they got Dressed and headed down to the training room Adam Started his LightsaberDueling to Hone in on his Saber skills and Ahsoka did the same thing and she let him win the first and second round and studying his Moves . " Hey Adam I have your Training saber so you ready" Asked Ahsoka . " Oh I'm ready" .Said Adam . As Adam turned on his Saber and Held it Back hand Just like Galen Marek and Ahsoka Noticed this and

Did the same thing using the AtroeLightsaber form . He made the first Strike and she Blocked it with her own saber and she did the same thing only this time he blocked by putting his own saber in front of his face releazing that he knew what he was doing at the time . Ahsoka did a low round house kick but missed as Adam Jumped in the air and Landed right back on his feat Adam did the same thing and Knocked Ahsoka right on her Butt. And so Both Adam and Ahsoka were getting ready for there Saber Strike part of there training and Adam Passed of course with Flying colours and then moved on to the next part Flying a Jedi Starfighter in a Fleet wide Battle Adam passed and is getting ready for the final part of his Training which was Fight against a Replica version of Count Dooku and Adam Passed the Final Part and was Promoted to Apprentice and was able to serve along side his master in battle and so his life of the Clone wars was about to Begin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

10 years into the Clone wars

As Adam and Ahsoka were battling there way thru the separatist fleet near Dantooine they noticed something odd the Melovance and this time it was Armed with 90,0000 Laser cannons enough to take out an entire Republic fleet and the repaired Ion Cannon only this time it was Ray Shielded and with an armor upgraded and it took an entire fleet of Venator Cruisers to take it out Mean while Anakin's Fleet was Engaged in a heavy Battle with General Grievous . " Commander tano there's no way we can get through the Blockade to get to Dantooine and the people need help and Badly they are suffering for every minute that we waste" Said Hammer . " I know I know But I was thinking that Commander Seville would have an idea" replied Ahsoka . " As it Just so happens I do we get the Fleet in a Cheveron formation thus Sending out Fighters in an X formation and another Wave of fighters in a sheet formation only this time we are going to have you Lead the Fighter bomber squad second Wave

and I can take the first which would leave Captain Rex in charge of the ship" Adam replied . " Not a bad Plan but there are few flaws that need to be Addressed we only have Half of a fleet and there are hardly any reinforcements to be sent to our location but maybe General Ken-obi could reinforce us but you need to tell him of the Plan that way he knows what to do you are his Padawan after all though"

Said Rex . " That's right Ok I need to go contact Master Kenobi and Inform him of the plan" Adam replied . As Adam walked into the Holographic room he switched it on to find General Kenobi heading back to Coruscant to give his Council report . " Master I have a plan but I might need your help think you can reinforce us here at Dantooine in order for my plan to work" Said Adam . " Well we just won our own battle but sure I can get my fleet to Alter course to intercept you" Replied Master Kenobi and this time the battle Began In Earnist no more waiting around for to Fired Apon .As the General's Fleet came out of Hyperspace and Opened fire on the Seppie Fleet Blockade Manager Gran turrk Held his own against two Fleet Commanders and possible one good Military General . As fighters got launched in different formations one lead by Adam the next lead by Ahsoka and the other Waves commanded by General Kenobi and the Separatist Blockade was Broken and Supplies got through . And so the Battle went Smoothly and the People of Dantoonine got the Medical Supplies that they needed but they were Engaged by the Seppie Command ship which held its own before it Jumped to Hyperspace . And soon the other Fleets made it deliver Food water weapons and whatever help they can offer the Fleet

commanded by General Plo Koon made it and offered weapons while the Fleet Commanded by General Sky walker offered Medical Supplies and weapons and food and water and while Adam and Ahoska's Fleet offered any thing that they could give to the people of Dantooine and they all headed back to the Core worlds and settled Down back at the Jedi Temple and Adam called up Brittany his Number one Girl .

" Hey Britt sorry I didn't call you but it was the call of battle but still I hope that your not mad at me but your cute when your mad" Said Adam . " I was never mad at you I was just Disappointed when you didn't call but I'm glad that you did" Replied Brittany . " Thanks but still though How is everyone ?" Asked Adam . " Everything is going great well besides Theodore and Alvin getting into a fight but that's new I guess that they really Miss you but how long has it been since you left that is if you remember"

Said Brittany Sarcasticely . Well if you must know I left on the night of July 16th to become a Jedi and fight in the clone wars and you asked how long its been about 10 years Straight good thing my protocol Droid is keeping Track and I even had a space battle with none other than Count Dooku only he wasn't surprised what I can do in battle but I did hold my own but still my R3 Unit is pretty good in battle I just had to do some work and even modify him to work in battle and afterwords shutdown but I will always love you even though I'm not there Physically I'm there Mentally keep that in mind when you all think of me oh and when I get back we are getting back into the music Business but Let me tell you

this so far we are keeping the Seppies off guard thanks to me and my friend here and even the Count dooku cant seem to hold his own in battle against me but I love you Brittany oh and it seems someone is at the door and I wonder who that could be why its none other than my Master wanting to have a word so I'll make this quick and short Brittany when I get home look to the nearest Light in the sky and you will find me touching down on the ground of Earth" Said Adam sweetly. " Yes master you called?" Asked Adam .

" well I wanted to Congratulate you and your friend on a Job well done you took out the Blockade and we were able to finish the job so great job my apprentice" Said obiwan . " Thank you Master I'm glad you picked me for Jedi training and yea I like here but Its just not home I mean Coruscant has everything that I like here but It just doesn't have that Special something like Family that's the one thing it doesn't have" Said Adam . " Well I had better get going to deliver my report on my battle and yours as well Anakin Already delivered his Battle report so you deserve some rest" Said Obiwan . And with that everything fell Silent again . " Sorry Britt that was my master telling me that I held my own in battle but Tomorrow I am going to Visit you in a republic transport landing at the Air port so look for me there in the parking lot you will find me there and I might bring along a few friends from Coruscant so see ya then" Said Adam. " See ya then" replied Brittany . And with that Adam was going to see Brittany his one and only girl Tomorrow .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 coming home on shore leave and Prologue

As Adam decided to come home on shore leave he went on board the twilight and the ship Jumped into hyperspace to get to earth and took a republic Transport down to the Airport . Meanwhile Brittany and the others all got to the airport and found the republic Transport and Adam Stepping off and waiting . " Hey whats up and its nice to see you and oh I brought a friend everyone I would like you all to meet Ahsoka Tano Ahsoka this is my entire family Dave Claire Alvin Simon Theodore Paul Eddie Brittany my girlfriend Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene and our Youngest Katy" Said Adam . " Wow I never thought you had this many brothers and sisters and I even told the council that you would be taking some shore leave that way my Master and yours can handle everything else and the good news is that the council even agreed to let you have some shore leave and for as long as you want" Said Ahsoka . " That's Awesome anyway how long is the war going to last?" Asked Adam . " Oh not long besides we don't have an exact Date on when the war's going to end but I can tell you this I too decided to take some shore leave and come visit Your Home world and they even agreed to let me take some shore

leave as well and well lets just say in a Nutshell I wanted to take a break from the war and see what happens" Replied Ahsoka . " I see well then not only that we are also in the music Business as well but when I left to fight in the clone wars I left behind my girlfriend and a lot of fans so Basically I wanted to get in the swing of things and well how would you like to hang out with us since you are part of us anyway" Asked Adam . " That would be great and our ride just left to return to the twilight since its holding orbit around earth" Said Ahsoka . " Right then my Mom and Dad brought some rides to get us

back to the House even though I dont have my laptop with me I can still use My Dad's laptop to surf the net and maybe type some new Stories that way I can use my Thumb Drive to store them and this time I will make sure that everything is set to go but still though I would want you to hang out with us and see what our family is like ?" Asked Adam . " well how can I refuse something like this sure I hope there is enough room to get in" Said Ahsoka . " like I said don't worry you can either ride with my dad or with my mom and your weapons I hope that they are secured nice and snug" Said Adam . " Oh don't worry I made sure to unclip it from my belt and wrap it in a nice box that way I Don't have to worry about accidentally turning it on at the most inconvenient time or hurting someone and them ending up in the hospital"

Said Ahsoka looking worried . " Hey your my friend and you will always be a part of us" Replied Adam . " Well alright I suppose I can trust you but whats to worry lets have some fun" Said Ahsoka . As they all Piled into there separate Vehicles they went back to the Seville house hold Dave and Claire opened the door and they all settled Down and they had lunch and all Collapsed on to the couch and watched TV

" So Brittany good to have me back the council said I can stay on shore leave as long as I want provided I don't get called back into action and have to leave again" Said Adam. " Hey it is good to have you back I just don't want you to leave again our family would miss you I would miss you too much and we wouldn't spend as much time holding each other and even going on dates but Maybe

Ahsoka can keep Alvin in his place along with Jill and the others my guess is that they are making out in there bedroom and the others well there doing what ever and the same with your friend" Said Brittany . " yea its good to be back and not only that I even had the to well Control my feelings in battle and that's what Ahsoka taught me and not only that we even had the chance to talk about our Pasts and even though we had the chance to talk Ahsoka even had the chance to tell me that she wouldnt make it Obiwans Padawan but she would make it As Anakin's" Said Adam . " Yea I had the feeling that you would return a little Different and not only that I also had the feeling that even though we are retired OSS international Agents they even removed us from the list so we wont be recalled into action again and we even got an Endorsement check for 30 Million Dollars which for us was perfect and we even had the chance to reclaim all of our Gadgets and little Gizmo's and we also got something else we all got the Medal of Honor the Highest the Military and Bis tow on us and I'm quite glad you stuck around to whiteness it meant a lot to me and all of us" Said Brittany. " yea I know and you look more beautiful everyday with every passing moment" said Adam .

" awww that's Sweet of you" Said Brittany as she leaned in to Kiss him on the lips and they both parted looking Deeply into each-others eyes and wondering the exact samething but not only that they also even had to tell each other how they felt and even had the chance to get some eggs done on an Iron Skillet and Adam was a pretty good cook he could do sunny side up Hard Boiled and Indian Eyes and Pasta Salad and a few other recipes he could do also do Potato Triangles along with Curly fries and they had Hard boiled eggs with a side of Toast along with some Juice to . And they had An entire day with out being called into action well mostly Adam and Ahoska and not even the council called them back for the rest of the war and over the final battle Anakin and Obiwan won the final battle over coruscant and won the Clone wars and when Admiral Yuluarin was called back into action he

transferred to another ship the Resloute and left the Twilight in command of Commander's Tano and Seville and so the war raged on but there was something Brewing in the Core worlds that even the Jedi were Unaware of and even the Senate and Admrial Yularin called them on the twilight " Commander Seville can you hear me Commander Tano we have a problem we need you back at Coruscant and your family and hurry something might be wrong with the Jedi and even the senate and we don't know what's going on" Said Yuluarin . " yea we read you but we are on our way I need to get my family ready but what about my laptop is it still there and Intact?" Asked Adam . "Yes we made sure that its still there and even hooked up but don't worry the Jedi believe that Pal patine is the Dark lord of the sith and not only that he's the one that was Manipulating this war from the very beginning . And the other half of the clone army is still under our Direct Command but I might need Commander Tano aboard the Resolute and hurry we have enemy cruisers nearly on top of us and even Deploying Unknown fighters"

Said Admiral Yuluarin . " we are on our way and so is our Family" said Adam . " Good we don't have much time just get here as soon as you can"Said Adam. As Adam and the others boarded the Republic Transport and it was headed for the Twilight and it Imediatly broke orbit and Jumped into Hyperspace and was headed for Coruscant just before the 501st legion was Transferred back to the Temple . " Ok were here we need to get to my house and start packing up everyone Follow me I know the way the houses are in the main Hall just beyond this door lets move" Said Adam . As Adam and the others got through the door they got to the house and Started to pack up and everything was packed up they were

heading out of there house and to the Hanger when the 501st legion was Transferred to the Temple and so all of the Jedi were being shot on site Adam and the others made it back to the twilight and Ahsoka made it back to the Resolute and the Twilight Jumped Back into hyperspace but Bound for Korriban and so came the Rise of the Korriban Empire .


End file.
